1. Field of the Invention
This application was filed claiming Paris Convention priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-202672, the entire content of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a process for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known, as the process for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen, process for performing the oxidation reaction in the presence of mesoporous silica containing transition metal is known (refer to, for example, Applied Catalysis A: General, Netherlands, 2007, Vol. 318, p. 128-136; Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, Netherlands, 2007, Vol. 99, pp. 334-344; Journal of Nanoscience and Nanotechnology), U.S.A., 2006, Vol. 6, pp. 1758-1764; Journal of Molecular Catalysis A: Chemical, Netherlands, 2006, Vol. 246, pp. 162-166; and Catalysis Letters, Netherlands, 2006, Vol. 108, pp. 49-54).